


Tony Gets What He Asks For

by JARVIP (kacikaci)



Series: Loki Gets What He Wants (And Everyone Else Does Too) [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Gym, Avengers Tower, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Cat Tony, Cat Tony Stark, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Jarvis is sentient, M/M, Magic, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Shawarma, Snarky Jarvis, Steve Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, kitten tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacikaci/pseuds/JARVIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has enjoyed being a kitten and sometimes longs for it. He gathers the courage to ask Loki for a favor.</p><p> </p><p>Generic placebo disclaimer: I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the first sequel! Woo! Exciting lol
> 
> Thank you Oudemia, dear :)
> 
> Thank you Callmeironman (see notes after chapter for why)

“Loki. Lokes. Lo-Lo. Loooo-kiiiiii. Loki. Loke.”

 

Loki turned the page of his current novel.

 

“Snowflake. Frosty. Rudolf. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Your Highness. Severus.”

 

“Must you persist in your willful ignorance, Stark!?” Loki yelled, throwing down his book, “I’ve told you countless times: I. Am. Not. A. _Wizard_!”

 

Tony grinned, “Hello, beautiful. How are you today?”

 

Loki’s eyebrow twitched; Tony’s grin did likewise.

 

“What do you want, Anthony?”

 

Tony’s smile turned a little bit embarrassed. He hesitated before mumbling, eyes slightly to the left of Loki’s, “Iwaswoneringificouldbeacatagain. Yaknow, justonceinawhile. I mean... it was kinda fun and I’m bored and it was... nice. So. Yeah. Please?”  

 

The previously twitching brow rose in question.

 

“Or not. Nevermind. I’ll just, uh, work on... something.” Tony rose from his chair, hastening to make a quick retreat.

 

“Anthony?”

 

“Yes, dear?” he turned to receive a face full of sparkling green dust.

 

Hacking and coughing, he sputtered, “What the fuck, Loki?!”

 

“Happy early Birthday, love.” Loki smiled and returned to his book.

 

Tony stared for a few moments, still spewing dust out of his lungs and wiping away green tears, before shrugging and leaving for his workshop. He would never understand that beautiful, theatrical, adorable and weird as hell little shit.

 

Disembarking the elevator, he hacked his way over to a stool. This crap was endless. Loki better not have given him a disease or something for shits and grins. He paused for a moment: he wouldn’t do that? ...Right?

 

Looking up to Dum-E’s friendly beeps, Tony smiled, reaching out to take the offered paper towel and pat the bot in thanks. He would express his gratitude aloud if he wasn’t busy coughing up a lung. Fucking Loki.

 

*****

 

“Sir? Sir. Sir!”

 

“Mmmm wha- yes?” Tony mumbled absentmindedly, attention not straying from the screen before him.

 

“You are long past due for a meal, sir.”

 

“Five more minutes?” the genius whined.

 

Exasperated, JARVIS responded, “I have given you ‘five more minutes’ five times already. Need I ask the Captain for assistance?”

 

“Not the puppy dog eyes, J. C’mon. Threatening your own creator, how very low.”

 

“I do what I must. I could inform Mr Laufeyson instead, if you would prefer.”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go find some food, god. The man already blew fairy dust at me today. I’m still sneezing green stuff.” Tony grumbled, shutting off the surrounding screens with a wave and walking to the elevator. “What is with him and green anyway?”

“Speaking of green and food. Green eggs and ham? What is that? Are they alien eggs? Was the pig a Martian? And why would anyone want to eat a green food that isn’t supposed to be green? That’s just asking to be poisoned. Green ham? No thank you.”

 

The doors opened and the man walked out towards the common kitchen.

 

“Hey, J, do we have any ham? God I love ham. Best fucking meat on this planet. Have to raid Steve’s Secret Stash of Ham.”

 

“The ham is communal, Tony,” the man himself answered from the kitchen island, tone weary as if he had said those same words many times (because he had), “As is everything else in here. I don’t care how many labels you put on everything, this is the communal fridge. Just because you put a sticker on it with your name does not make it yours. And please quit hiding the blueberries. Other people want to eat those, too, you know.”

 

Tony stuck his tongue out before reaching towards the coveted meat, conveniently located next to the other man’s near finished plate.

 

“Ah-ah-ah!” Steve teased, moving the deli bag just out of reach, “What’s the magic word?”

 

“Gimme, you little shit.”

 

Steve laughed and did as asked.

 

“You were a lot more polite as a cat.”

 

“Only ‘cause you couldn’t understand me, Spangles.”

 

Steve huffed a laugh, popped the last bit of sandwich into his mouth, and stood to rinse off his plate. As he walked past the inventor, he stopped to ruffle his hair, “You’re a lion at heart, Tony. A really tiny, adorable little baby lion.”

 

Tony pushed his head up into his friend's hand, retort forgotten. Steve grinned and scratched his hair.

 

“Shut up.” Tony closed his eyes.

 

“I’m not saying anything,” Steve said through a smile, continuing to run his fingers through his friend’s hair.

 

“Mmmm,” Tony replied.

 

The two quietly enjoyed the moment.

 

“Um, Tony?”

 

_Yeah?_

 

“...Did you forget an anniversary or something?”

 

_No, Why?_

 

“‘Cause you’re kinda a kitten right now, Tones.”

 

Furry little eyes blinked open to stare at a larger than life Steve Rogers.

 

“Mewt.” _Oh._

 

They stared at each other for a minute, Steve’s skritches never ceasing. They both gave a shrug before Tony closed his eyes again and purred.

 

After a bit, Steve asked, “Well, do you wanna hang out with me in the gym for a while?”

 

Tony gave an excited mew in answer before pausing and staring longingly back at the ham. He looked back and forth between the two options a few times before he came up with an agreeable solution like the genius he was. Sticking his head into the deli bag, Tony pulled out a full slice of the yummy deliciousness. He then walked to the edge of the table where he looked expectantly up at the Captain. Having long since worked out a compromise between ‘I _am_ going to ride on your shoulder’ and ‘Please quit hurting me,’ Steve held his arm out. Daintily, with his prize trailing along between his four appendages, Tony walked up the Steve-ramp to his Steve-perch. There he lay his lunch down and mewed. _Onward, steed!_

 

As Steve made his way to the elevator (after returning the ham to the fridge, of course), he began to hear the lovely sounds of mastication just inches from his left ear. Not knowing whether to cringe or laugh, he looked up at a nearby camera and shared an amused and resigned look with JARVIS. JARVIS blinked back a laugh with the tiny light located on the camera, something that never ceased to make the Captain smile.

 

*****

Natasha and Clint looked over from their respective locations when the ‘ding’ of the elevator announced company, both in the gymnastics section of the gym, Natasha standing on her hands on the balancing beam and Clint swinging on the staggered bars. When they saw just whose furry little butt had come to visit, Clint whooped and Natasha smiled.

 

Tony called out a greeting to them in return, ignoring Steve’s flinch from the sound so close to his ear. Once the man stopped by Natasha’s beam, Tony gave him a lick on the cheek (Steve scrunched up his nose, but was smiling) and jumped down.

 

“Hello, **kiska** ,” she greeted him as he wound his way around her arms. Bending her elbows, she lowered herself to place a kiss upon his head. Tony purred and butted his head into the act.

 

“Where’s my kiss, Tony?” Clint called out with a grin.

 

“Mreh mrew mrah mraow,” Tony grumbled back.

 

“What was that?” Clint teased.

 

“I think he said something about you having Phil for that.” Nat stated calmly.

 

“You’re still mad about that? Honestly, I thought you knew, Tones.” Clint said, giving an exaggerated pout.

 

“Mreht.” Tony stuck his tail up in the air and turned his rear to the archer.

 

Clint looked at his best friend expectantly. Nat laughed, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure that one was ‘whatever’.”

 

Tony purred his appreciation and rubbed against her arms. _See, this is why you’re my favorite._ Natasha smiled.

 

“Hey!” Steve called from where he had been wrapping his fists.

 

Tony rolled his round, golden eyes. _Don’t be jelly, Steve,_ he called in kitty-speak. _You’re still my favorite, too._

 

Steve beamed.

 

Clint looked between them, somehow now perched on top of one of the swinging bars, “Am I the only non cat whisperer here?”

 

Natasha snorted and Steve gave a chuckle.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not because he’s a cat,” Natasha began.

 

“It’s because he’s _Tony,_ ” Steve finished.

 

Tony gave an indignant mew, not entirely sure what they were implying but wanting to maintain the mysterious and complicated reputation he refused to acknowledge had been lost among the Avengers years ago.

 

JARVIS played static through the speakers, laughing with Natasha and Steve.

 

Tony glared up at the nearest camera, but then he smiled to himself. JARVIS had known him inside and out for years, the second person ever to do so, the first being his namesake. For the longest time, JARVIS was the only one. It was a little bit terrifying still, even after these last few years, to think of the other Avengers becoming so close, but still it warmed his heart. It had taken a few decades, but he had finally found a family. Jarvis would be so proud.

 

Shaking himself out of bittersweet thoughts, he joined the present again. Steve had begun punching his bag and Clint was launching himself from pole to pole, but Natasha gazed at him with a small, knowing smile on her face.

 

 _Yeah,_ Tony thought, _they’d all found a family._

 

He walked over and gave her a kitty kiss on the forehead. Her smile grew.

 

 _Alright, enough with the mushy stuff,_ he mewed. _Back to work, Romanov._

 

Natasha’s smile only grew wider, but she resumed her activity, balancing and flipping and walking along the narrow beam.

 

As he ran along the beam himself, weaving through her limbs and trying to trip her up (increasing the difficulty level, he would claim. It did nothing, she was too good) he let the moment take him.

 

This was why he so longed to be a kitten sometimes. Life had taught him to wear so many masks and overthink every little bit of happiness that came his way for fear it would be violently ripped away from him or was just a cruel trick in the first place. Sometimes, his brilliant mind was a heavy burden.

 

As a kitten, though, he had a kind of focus he never could have in his two-legged form: a limited number of things on his mind at any given time. It also provided him with the freedom, one he’d been denied most of his life, to express his emotions honestly with those he cared about, something he was working on but was still so very hard to do as a human.

 

He’d have to give Loki some extra special loving when he had opposable thumbs again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callmeironman gave me some ideas in a conversation we had one of which I used in this chapter and another that will be in the next (so don't tell!), so thank you! Hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and please leave comments! I will adore you if you do :)


	2. ...Is My Command,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes advantage of his kitten abilities and charm. Steve and Nat smile indulgently. Clint takes a shower.
> 
>  
> 
> Generic placebo disclaimer: I own nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter Two!! (Sorry it took a bit, next chapter will be sooner, I promise)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Big thanks to Oudemia for her continued support and Callmeironman for sharing some wonderful ideas :)
> 
> Thanks to you all who read this

Steve was jogging peacefully around the track, lost in the rhythm, and wondering why people call it the ‘roof of your mouth’ instead of the ceiling, when a small, dark blur raced past him with a loud, “MmmmmmraaAAAOOOOOoooowwww!”

 

Steve shook his head with a smile and kept on jogging, letting his thoughts wander yet again. As he was contemplating the fact that an untucked shirt is really tucked-in pants, the blur raced past him again with another caterwaul. This time, Steve rolled his eyes and huffed a small laugh. Shaking his head, he continued.

 

The third time Tony came racing past him, interrupting an intriguing question about pineapples, the kitten backtracked and began running literal circles around Steve’s moving form.

 

“Yes, Tony, you’re very fast. I see that. Congratulations.”

 

Tony slowed to run beside him for a moment, looking up at him with a kitty grin.

 

“Ya know, Tony, if you like running so much, you can start joining me for my morning jogs. Every day at 5:00am sharp.”

 

Tony hissed and leapt from the track, racing towards Natasha as she exited the showers, hair twisted up in a towel and bare except for the towel around her waist. With a glare from her that said, ‘you claw me and you will regret it,’ Tony smartly decided not to jump into her arms as he had originally planned, instead skidding to a halt at her feet and asking with a polite ‘mew’ to be picked up. With a smile, she complied, cradling him to her chest and kissing his nose.

 

“Did Steve threaten you with exercise again?” she cooed.

 

Tony gave an exaggerated sad little mew and a nod of his head.

 

“Poor baby,” she grinned, rubbing vigorously along his brow.

 

Tony purred. Steve laughed from the track where he was slowing to a walk and coming to join them. When drew near, he reached out to give Tony a quick rub to his belly, paying no mind to the naked breast just inches away from his hand. Sure, Natasha’s habit to walked around half or even fully nude at times used to make him uncomfortable, but, really, as she had explained it to him, their male teammates doing the same was considered normal; how was her doing it any different? He agreed that to treat her any differently for an action he, himself, did often would be disrespectful. And disrespecting Natasha (or anyone, for that matter, but especially one of his dearest friends) was something he simply would not allow, especially not by himself.

 

“We done for the day?” he asked, giving Tony’s belly one last pat and ignoring the kitten’s glare at his withdrawing hand.

 

“Yup. Clint’s in the shower. I’m heading up to get changed. We’re all going out for dinner tonight at Tony’s favorite shawarma place, remember?” Changing her focus to the cat in her arms, she continued, teasingly, “Not a good time for you to be a kitty, huh? Gonna miss out on your favorite meal, Tones.”

 

Tony sputtered indignantly, ears turning back.

 

“Shawarma would make a cat sick, Stark. I’m afraid you’ll have to sit this one out,” she said with exaggerated sympathy.

 

“Mreh mra mrah mrew mrah mrah mraow-”

 

Natasha’s indulgent grin morphed into surprise as the burden in her arms gained weight suddenly and she was forced to pull her arms away before they were crushed by the man suddenly standing in front of her.

 

“-because I’m a magical cat and surely a magical cat wouldn’t get sick from eating people food, okay, it just makes sense. And thirdly, how…”

 

“Tony,” Natasha inserted into his tirade.

 

“...just not fair and-. What?”

 

“Tony,” Steve echoed from behind him.

 

“What?!” Tony exclaimed, whipping around to face Steve...whose chest was at eye level. He took a moment to enjoy the sight, appreciating the glorious pecs showcased in the sweaty t-shirt in front of him.

 

“Tony,” Steve repeated, rolling his eyes and feigning irritation. He knew Tony wouldn’t ogle him if it really bothered him.

 

“Yes, dear?” Tony asked with a grin, looking up at his friend…. But, not as far up as he should have had to look? Wait….

 

He looked down and, upon finding his human parts below him, intelligently summarized the situation.

 

“Huh.”

 

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before Natasha interrupted.

 

“As I was saying, Clint’s in the shower, I’m going up, Shwarma in thirty. See ya.”

 

And with that she sauntered off to the elevator.

 

“Well. I guess I’m going to shower then,” Steve supplied.

 

Looking at his grease covered hands, a sample of his likely grease covered body from a morning in the workshop, Tony replied, “Yeah, I should probably do the same.”

 

As they walked towards the showers, Clint exited, scrubbing his head with his single towel. As he passed, he nodded with a “Hey guys,” and continued onto the elevator. Once inside, he cocked his head to the side as a delayed thought came to mind, “Hey, JARVIS…?”

 

“Indeed, Agent Barton.”

 

Intelligently, Clint summarized the event.

 

“Huh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! Please leave comments below and make me very happy :D:D:D
> 
> Thank you Callmeironman for your wonderful prompt, which included kitten!Tony on the balancing beam with Natasha and lapping Steve on the track :)
> 
> Hugs!!!


	3. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets what he wants, in more ways than one.
> 
> Generic placebo disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the concluding chapter of this fic, but not the end of the 'verse! Two more multi-chapted fics (at least) and many drabbles to come!! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who continues to read this. I know it has been a long time coming, so thank you so much for sticking with me!
> 
> And as always, thank you Oudemia :) I really think I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for your encouragement :)

Tony yawned, stretching his arms high above his head, back and neck releasing simultaneous cracks. Swinging his feet from his perch on the work table (wait, why was he sitting on the table? And where did his stool go?), he blinked, “What time is it JARVIS?”

 

“9:29pm, Sir.”

 

“Huh, Didn’t feel so early.”

 

“Many would disagree with your definition of early.”

 

“Yeah, well, ‘Many’ can suck it.”

 

“I believe your godly paramour would disagree that statement as well.”

 

Tony grinned, “Would he? You have cameras in our bedroom, J.” Sighing wistfully, he added, “Magic is a wondrous thing, buddy.”

 

“While I greatly value your happiness and my own friendship with Master Laufeyson, I still maintain that one of him is all the universe can survive.”

 

Tony laughed, “Outside of the bedroom, I’ll agree with ya, J.” He yawned again, “Anybody on the common floor?” He was in the mood for a bit of company. The team tended to gravitate there when they wanted to socialize. There was usually someone there at any given time for another to play a game, chat, or cuddle with.

 

“Agents Coulson and Barton are in the living room, Sir.”

 

“Perfect!” Tony hopped to his feet.

 

*****

 

The scene Tony walked into in the living room could be described as sickeningly sweet (In fact, he planned to describe it as such when he would tease Birdbrain about it later). Clint Barton, feared assassin and admired hero, lay sprawled across the couch in, of all things, gray footie pajamas patterned with bright purple targets and arrows, his head resting in a the lap of a wrinkle-free, fully-suited Agent Phil Coulson. Phil had his left hand idly carding through his lover’s hair while his right held up a StarkPad full of mission reports and legalese, the screen lighting up his face in the dimly lit room.

 

Phil’s hand scratched along Clint’s hairline, the latter faintly smiling, eyes closed. Tony found himself trotting forward on silent paws only to stop and stare at said feet. Dismissing the convenience of his latest transformation in favor of his mission, he continued towards the sofa. A short jump to an empty space of cushion and Tony was able to prop his front paws up on Clint’s side. With a hop onto the man’s chest, he was soon nosing his way under Phil’s tablet. He proceeded to headbutt it repeatedly, following after the hand as it tried to dodge his attacks. After climbing half on top of the device and shoving his cold, wet nose into the palm of Phil’s hand, Tony’s success was marked by the sound of a heavy sigh above him.

 

Placing his tablet beside him, Phil began skritching Tony’s head. Purring loudly and pushing into his fingers, Tony closed his eyes in bliss.

 

Clint grinned. Without flicking his eyes over to him, Phil murmured quietly, “Shut up.”

 

Clint’s grin grew wider only to be ruined with a loud yelp.

 

Contentedly, Tony continued kneading Clint’s chest.

 

Phil smiled.

 

Clint grumbled, “Shut up.”

 

Clint’s warm hand soon descended and blanketed Tony’s body. _Warm and comfy and safe and skritches_ enveloped Tony and he soon dozed off into a light sleep, Clint following along with a snore.

 

Phil’s legs began to go numb and his nose began to itch, but he found himself smiling anyway.

 

*****

 

As Tony drifted, half-awake, his earlier dismissed thoughts floated back to the surface. Recalling his recent transformations and the context of the events, his mind revealed to him what he had half-way known all along.

 

Tony shook himself fully awake. He hopped down silently from the couch and its sleeping occupants. Once he was safely in the hallway and out of danger of his clumsy human feet waking the two up, Tony wanted to be human and simply was. He stepped into the elevator and JARVIS wordlessly took him to the penthouse.

 

Loki set his knitting aside on the nightstand and turned off the television when Tony strode into the bedroom. Stalking up to his lanky lover, Tony grinned, “How long will it last?”

 

“Forever,” Loki replied swinging his feet off the side of the bed.

 

Tony stepped between his open legs, sliding his hands down Loki’s shoulders, stopping to grip mid-bicep. “How long had you been working on it?”

 

Loki rested his hands on Tony’s hips, a small smile tucked into the corner of his mouth. “A while.”

 

Tony recalled weeks of spell books and nasty smelling brews and (sometimes) escaping little bolts of green energy that stung like a mo-fo when he disturbed the other’s concentration. A flicker of uncertainty passed behind Tony’s eyes. “...Why?”

 

Loki reached up to curl his hand around Tony’s ear, following along his jaw. As Tony closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, Loki smiled softly, “What can I say? Your wish is my command, my love.”

 

Tony opened his eyes, twinkling with mischief, his moment of self-doubt now forgotten. “Oh, is that so?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

“Maybe I should make some more wishes then,” he smirked, bending down as Loki turned his chin up.

 

“Maybe you should,” Loki replied softly just before their smiles collided.

 

The two fell slowly to the mattress.

  
No more words were spoken. None were needed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see what I did with the chapter titles there? Clever, huh? *pats self on back* I'm probably more proud of that than it deserves lol. Oh, well.
> 
> Fun fact: 9:29pm was the exact time I was writing that line lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave me a comment and let me know! Feel free to share your thoughts and desires for the continuation of this 'verse. I'll try to incorporate as many of your ideas as I can. After all, I wouldn't still be writing this if it weren't for all of you!!
> 
> Hugs!
> 
> See you in the next fic ;) A little hint: Steve had a thought a while back and it hasn't gone away.


End file.
